Gadje
by jason taylor
Summary: A young man proves himself and helps win one of Terra's most important victories.


Wayfarers Rest: Gaje

Wayfarers rest was an ancient Inn. It was known for it's tales that came from all parts of known space and myriads of traditions. Now the Johnathan and Rachel Whitebow, Captain and mate of a passing trader were telling their stories. Rachel had finished hers. It was Johnathan's turn.

"Johnathan", said Rachel. "It is your turn. I have told a tale of lost love. Now you tell a tale of bloodshed and deception. More in keeping with your personality."  
"Very funny, Rach, but I wouldn't hurt a fly", said Johnathan. "Not unless the fly really deserved it."

Then Johnathan began his tale, "Once upon a time there was a farmboy."  
Everyone groaned.  
Johnathan continued, "Well this was a real farmboy. Only he lived in some of the tallest mountains in Terra. This farmboy was named Gaje."  
Now, Gaje was a dreamy bookish sort of fellow. He loved nothing more then reading. Now back then times were good and, even in the farthest reaches of the planet, reasonably rich people could get computers at a time when that was less usual. Gaje would sit for hours pondering books from all over the world on his computer. But his father and brothers would berate him saying,"Why aren't you doing your work." Rather the way my dear Rachel berates her crew."  
"Thank you very much", said Rachel.  
Johnathan continued, "Gaje wasn't really a bad fellow. He just hadn't found his calling."  
"Now this was the time of the Great Intersteller Wars and the Vilani were pressing hard. The people in Gaje's country were held the greatest soldiers on Terra and they all enlisted in what would be called the Tenth Gurkha Marines; a name that is still remembered with honor."  
One Aslan sitting near said, "Of course they were the greatest soldiers for humans..."  
Johnathan replied, "And humans, unaccountably rule most of known space. No doubt Aslan find pleasure in that, as one must find some explanation for why such undoubtably great warriors accept the situation."  
Rachel inturrupted,"Johnathan, dear. Whether or not Humans or Aslan are better at military campaigns, nobody has denied the Aslan skill at dueling. And I have gotten rather comfortable with the husband I have and finding a replacement would be such work."  
"Point taken", said Johnathan and bowed. "We will submit that both Humans and Aslan are mighty warriors. And Gaje's people were among the mightiest of their time.  
The Aslan then bowed back and Johnathan continued.

Gaje's regiment set forth into space, and their captain began briefing them. Gaje said,"Pardon me sir, I don't mean to offend..."  
"Now fortunately the Captain was of the sort that could take advice as well as give it. He said, "Well speak up, Gaje."  
Gaje replied, "It would take a while to explain."  
"Oh very well, I'll talk to you afterwards."  
Then Gaje went to the Captain and told him his plan.

"Some weeks later they arrived at Nusku. Nusku was the first world to be conquered by the Terrans and the Tenth Gurkhhas were the first to land. They landed in three forces. The first simply secured the starport but the second two had to keep the nearby Vilani troops from interfereing."  
"What they did was take a large number of communicators and program them to automatically repeat what sounded like chatter all round the Vilani until they thought they were surrounded by tens of thousands. Then two of the Gurkha collumns landed and crashed into the Vilani from both sides while they were busy looking about."

Johnathan continued,"The Vilani had never dreamed of such ferocious soldiers as the Tenth Gurkhas or of so cunning a schemer as Gaje. Because of this the planet Nusku was conquered, Terra's first great victory over the Vilani."  
"Gaje was held in honor and his story is told in military academies all through the stars. He was promoted fast and retired a Colonel."  
"But Gaje's best reward came from the source he wanted it from most. For when he came home his father said, 'Gaje, because of you, your brothers have come home and many of your fellow neighbors. You are a great hero. "  
Gaje replied,"Thank you father, I love you. And now I would like to try being a farmer again."  
Adkhar then said,"Thanks both of you. You tell a good tale as always."

Note: I have a great admiration for the Gurkhas and if they are not Terra's greatest soldiers they are among them. I am sure that the Terran Confederation Marines had Gurkha regiments among them.


End file.
